Le silence de Whitechapel
by L.IpSUm
Summary: Jack The Ripper court les rues de Whitechapel. Emma Swan, détective, est envoyée auprès de Sherlock Holmes pour résoudre cette enquête sous la demande de ce dernier. Arrivée dans le quartier, Emma se rend compte que les choses auxquelles elle s'attendait étaient à dix milles lieux de ce qui allait réellement se passer. SWANQUEEN, Rat.M pour violences et sexe (plus tard)


**Hey ! Je vous propose aujourd'hui une nouvelle fanfiction basé sur le "mythe" de "Jack the Ripper". Ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais cette histoire en tête alors il fallait que je la poste... et voilà ! C'est bien une fanfiction Once upon a time bien que les personnages - _qui ne m'appartiennent d'ailleurs pas_ , n'apparaîtront sûrement que dans Chapitre I ! C'est du SwanQueen pur et dur avec un "retour" au tout début de la série. La malédiction a tourné un tout petit peu différemment, je vous laisserais découvrir ça ~**

 **Enjoy your read !**

* * *

[ 0 ]

 _29 Septembre 1888, Mitre Square_

Joseph Lawende serra la main de son dernier client.

La porte se referma sur la silhouette d'une vieille femme avachie sur elle-même. Il s'efforça de ne rien montrer de l'ennui qui le guettait depuis plusieurs heures déjà jusqu'à ce que le verrou ne se referme dans le mur. Il sauta les trois marches élevant la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être venait-il d'essuyer un nouvel échec – _le porte-à-porte ne donnait jamais de grands résultats de toute manière_ , mais sa journée était enfin terminée. Le calvaire d'un après-midi entier passé sous le soleil comme il détestait le faire s'achevait sous la lumière oscillante des premiers becs de gaz enflammés par les allumeurs de réverbères.

Les londoniens déambulaient dans les rues avec de beaux costumes pour les hommes et de longues robes pour les femmes. Le stéréotype de l'homme et de la femme ne pouvait pas être plus complet, il s'en fit la réflexion mais s'en passa bien vite il n'était pas le mieux placer pour faire ce genre de commentaire alors qu'il était un homme qui aimait à voir les longues robes de ces dames.

Il remonta un ou deux blocs de maisons. Elles se ressemblaient tellement, toutes mitoyennes, que Joseph ne savait plus s'il faisait le tour du même quartier depuis la dernière heure ou s'il avançait réellement dans ce dédale arrangé en damier à la façon de certaines villes étrangères qu'il avait déjà exploré. Après une bonne marche, il remonta Norfolk Road, l'un des quartiers plutôt bien cotés de Dalston, à l'Est de Londres. Il y vivait avec sa famille depuis quelques années déjà, se nourrissant des bénéfices qu'il faisait en tant que vendeur de cigarettes. Le marché fonctionnait bien, à croire que les fumeurs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

 **« … -nie Chapman est officiellement l'une des victimes de Jack The Ripper. »**

La vieille femme Lawende roula de la langue et agita le journal sous le nez de son fils et sa belle-fille, peu soucieuse de se lancer sur un sujet sensible à l'heure où les enfants allaient se coucher. Une petite fille dévoila un regard presque curieux sous l'affirmation de sa grand-mère avant que sa mère ne l'envoie au lit. Le petit frère ne tarda pas à suivre, emboîtant les pas de sa sœur en sauts de cabri.

 **« Maman, lâche ce journal. »**

Joseph lança un regard à sa femme, retirant à peine ses bottes et son chapeau. La grand-mère étouffa un rire défiant. Coincée dans un fauteuil en cuir usé depuis bientôt plus de cent ans, flanquée de deux mômes ingrats et d'une belle-fille « incapable de s'occuper convenablement de sa santé », elle ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour éluder les dernières infos. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait illuminer sa journée même si les nouvelles n'étaient jamais plus réjouissantes que la veille.

La belle-fille Lawende s'apitoya d'un regard que son mari accusa d'un sourire désolé.

 **« Je ne reste pas. J'ai promis une partie de carte à Hyam et Henry.** Il embrassa furtivement sa femme d'un baiser que la grand-mère remarqua. Et elle grogna.

 **\- Le boucher et le marchand de meubles ?** Son mari acquiesça, attrapa un fruit, récupéra ses chaussures et son manteau. **Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu sors tard le soir avec ces deux-là, tu reviens toujours transpirant l'alcool !**

 **\- Je serais de retour vers le milieu de la nuit, ne m'attend pas** , l'ignora vivement Joseph. »

Aussitôt eut-il fermé la porte d'une maison en briques noires qu'il hélait déjà une voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouvait Joseph Hyam Levy et Henry Harris à _The Imperial Club_ , sur la place Duke, pas très loin de Mitre Square.

La soirée allait bon train, entre verres d'alcools forts et fumées de cigarettes. Le bar en était presque embaumer tandis que dans les sous-sols, se jouaient les parties de poker clandestines, bien loin des parties de cartes où l'on ne faisait que gagner deux ou trois dollars. Les gains s'élevaient à plusieurs centaines et beaucoup autour de la table avaient bien du mal à rembourser leurs dettes. Joseph Lawende en faisait parti de ces hommes qui jouaient avec une épée de Damoclès pendue au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il était saoul, mais pas assez ivre pour ne plus savoir jouer la carte du bluff. Il remporta quelques billets à l'instar de ces deux compagnons, mais ne parvint sûrement pas à rembourser la dette qui lui pendait encore au nez.

A la sortie du bar, le patron ne se garda pas de le lui rappeler d'un regard sombre.

Pris de court par une pluie torrentielle à quelques mètres du passage de l'église, ils eurent vite fait de se réfugier sous un porche. Les rues étaient vides, silencieuses est presque baignées dans les ténèbres. Les lumières du bar suffisaient à peine à couvrir la moitié du passage dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il y avait quelque chose d'angoissant avec cette ambiance sombre et les flashs d'un orage qui venaient éclairer les hauts toits des habitations y jouaient leur rôle.

Lorsque la tempête s'effaça au moins pour quelques heures, Lawende se dépêcha de vérifier l'heure par la fenêtre du bar entre deux fous rires. 1:30 a.m. Heureusement qu'il avait dit à sa femme de ne pas l'attendre.

Henry passa un bras par-dessus son épaule et l'entraîna vivement à sa suite lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent un peu plus dans le passage de l'église. Ils avaient l'air de trois lurons à se dandiner sur les pavés détrempés et glissants du quartier. Ils chantonnaient l'hymne, se moquaient bien de ce que pouvaient penser les quelques derniers londoniens qui traînaient dans les rues à une heure aussi tardive qu'elle permettait de voir bien des spectacles.

Joseph glissa sur une dalle. Son pied s'échappa, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et s'il avait pu, il aurait sans aucun doute roulé jusqu'en bas de la rue. Ses deux compagnons ne refrénèrent pas un éclat de rire qui fit s'éclairer quelques maisonnées. Il s'embarqua plutôt dans une suite de plaintes, les conséquences d'une soirée de beuverie commençant à se faire ressentir, lentement.

A l'angle de Mitre Square, alors qu'il se relevait douloureusement, il remarqua une femme tenant une discussion animée avec un grand homme ayant l'air parfaitement étranger à Londres. Un homme... c'est ce qu'il crut deviner. L'inconnu n'avait rien de bien menaçant si ce n'était le long manteau qui venait arquer son dos et marquer ses épaules. Un chapeau semblait retenir des cheveux et il se fit la remarque que finalement, ça devait être un homme. Les deux mains dans les poches, lui ne semblait pas plus dérangé que cela par les éclats de voix que semblait pousser la jeune femme. L'inconnu se retourna et Joseph eut juste le temps de voir deux perles ébènes briller malgré l'obscurité avant qu'il ne soit récupérer par ses deux amis.

Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps. Ça devait certainement être une querelle amoureuse. Il se frotta néanmoins la barbe, il lui semblait avoir déjà vu cette femme aux traits fins et aux longs cheveux bruns mais où, il ne savait plus.

Le matin, alors que la grand-mère agitait les pages du _Times_ du _30 septembre 1888_ , Joseph Lawende reconnut enfin la jeune femme

 _Catherine Eddowes, mère de 46 ans, retrouvée morte à l'angle Sud de Mitre Square, Whitechapel._

 _Un acte du maintenant tristement célèbre « Jack the Ripper » ?_


End file.
